relations twisted by love
by MoonMist92
Summary: This story I'm stopping for now. I will be deleting all chapters and changing storyline. bare with me. So I'm sorry about this. I'm changing some chapters so it makes more sense and not too creepy. I apologize once again for doing this.
1. Chapter 1 Attack

Relations Twisted by Deep Love

Chapter 1: Attack

"Its time to attack, X.A.N.A." said some one in a deep and raspy voice. He was in his mid 20's with slick black hair, black eyes, and dark skin.

"Okay, it's setup and ready to go." X.A.N.A said while fixing a camera inside a tower. "Operation UxA is initiated, now."

"Tower activated." A voice said inside the tower.

_Meanwhile at Kadic Junior high: (Jeremie and Aelita are naked)_

"Fuck, fuck it all and damn it all to hell!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"What!" Aelita said as she jumped back in shock.

"This is not right." Jeremie said.

"What's not right?" Aelita said as she came back to stroke Jeremie's dick.

"I can't place it exactly." Jeremie said. "This fucking data is not adding up. We're supposed to have a fucking updated system that detects bugs in an instant, but it's not doing its fucking job. The land is disappearing before the supper computer find's a tower to check."

"What should I do, should I get dressed and contact the others and tell them it's an emergency?" Aelita asked.

"Sure, as soon as you're done with what you're doing."

"Okay." She replied in a happy tone. She took her time and moved closer to his mouth. They both met in the middle and were kissing deeper and harder as time went by. Aelita led him to his bed and they both fell onto the bed with Jeremie on top of her and they resumed kissing. He then gently slid his tongue into her mouth and she gave him what he wanted. They couldn't explain these feelings for each other. It just, happened.

Before they knew it, they were fucking. Fucking like there was no tomorrow. Movements didn't really matter to them or what exactly happened. They were just moving fast and slow and like there was nothing that could stop they cared about was being with each other. When they both were at their climax...

_**RING! RING!**_Jeremie's phone was going off. He picked it up and it was Ulrich. "Hay Jeremie," He said; "is there anything going on in Lyoko right now?"

"Let me fucking check" Jeremie replied. "Shit! There is. Head to the factory and I'll be there soon with Aelita. I'll contact Odd and Yumi when i fucking get there"

"Alright, see you soon." Ulrich replied.

"Get dressed and let's go Aelita. There's an activated tower in the Forest Sector." Jeremie said as he threw her clothes at her.

"Damn, just as i was fucking happy X.A.N.A has to fucking attack. Can't we just finish what we were fucking doing before we leave."

"No!" Jeremie snapped. "Just get dressed, we'll finish it later. okay?'

"Alright, I will." She said reluctantly as she put them back on.

Moments later they were at the factory and Ulrich was waiting for them to get there. "Get to the Forest Sector immediately! That fucking tower needs to be deactivated."

"Alright, were on it." Ulrich replied.

"In the mean time, I'll contact Odd and Yumi." Jeremie said underneath his breath.


	2. Chapter 2 The Set Up

Chapter 2: The Set Up

"What the hell!" Jeremie said.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Odd's not picking up, and neither is Yumi!" Replied Jeremie.

"Shit, this can't be happening." Ulrich snapped.

"What?" Asked Aelita.

"Seems like we're stuck to deal with this by ourselves" Ulrich replied under his breath.

"This isn't good." Aelita said worried. "We need them here, NOW!"

"I know." Ulrich said. Then, he took a deep breath and says; "okay. HERE, WE, GO!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Reason

Chapter 3: the reason

_**(Meanwhile elsewhere then kadic junior high)**_

"This is awesome odd!" Yumi yelled over the music. "How did you know?" she asked

"Ulrich told me you liked this group." Odd replied, 'Besides, I wanted to get my little digity dog out for awhile." He said loud enough over the music while holding kiwi.

Once the concert was over, Yumi thanked Odd again and again for taking her to the concert and Odd replied with your welcome over and over again. As he walked her home, a strange man in his 20's with slick black hair, black eyes, and dark skin stopped them.

"May we help you?" Yumi questioned him.

"Yes." He answered in a deep, raspy voice. "I'm looking for kids, like you."

"FOR WHAT?" Odd asked looking puzzled.

"For stars in my home movie." He answered, taking breaths periodically. "But before any of this, I need you two to sign a contract which basically states that everyone of you need to do as I say."

Odd and Yumi both were listening closely because his voice was so deep and raspy, they could hardly hear him. "Let us see the contract first, then we'll talk." Yumi said to both Odd and the stranger.

"Ya, let us see the contract." Odd repeated before kiwi barked twice and started panting.

He sighed and said, "Fine, follow me." As he still took breaths periodically.

They followed him down a dark ally for a way's. They must've walked for what seamed like hours, which was only 2 minute's. They finally reached the destination when all of a sudden; there was a bright light that brightened everything in sight. Odd and Yumi put their hands in front eyes. A figure could be made out before the bright light dimmed to show the stranger.

"Come." He demanded in the same voice he's used the whole time. They both obeyed. "Here." He snapped and shoved the contracts at them. It read: By signing this contract, you accept: A) all responsibility for whatever happens, and B) you will do as I tell you. Sincerely, Joseph Frost.

They read it over 3 times before they made a decision. He handed them each a pen and they each signed their names. "Okay, now hand them to me."

They did as they were told and Odd asked "can we stop somewhere before we do this?"

"Sure, just tell me where to go." Joseph Frost answered.


	4. Chapter 4 Lyoko Love

Chapter 4: Lyoko love

(Back in Lyoko)

Both Aelita and Ulrich were running and then; **CRACK! **"FUCK!" screamed Ulrich as he flew to the ground from tripping on a showing root in the ground.

"What happened?" Aelita asked breathing hard.

"My…ankle." Ulrich replied grabbing his right ankle.

As he reached for it, Aelita saw a bone sticking out of his skin. "Jeremie… Jeremie! Are you there?" Aelita asked shaking in fear and panic.

"Jeremie here. What's up?" He replied asking.

"It look's like Ulrich broke his ankle, can you fix it?"

"It look's like a compound fracture."

"Yes Jeremie, I know that. My question is can you find anything that can fix his ankle?"

"Of course there is. I looked last night to see if there was anything that would help us at all in this kind of emergency. It should also help regenerate lost health points. I'll run it now. Let me know if it works, okay?"

"Alright." They both replied.

"About how long do you think it will take?" Aelita asked.

"Hmmm… it looks like 5 minute's, according to this timer that popped up when I ran the program."

"Okay, thanks Jeremie." They replied.

"No problem. Jeremie out."

After a minute of silence, Aelita said; "Ulrich?"

"Yes Aelita?" He asked.

"I've been meaning to show you something a couple days now." She explained.

"Okay, what?" he replied as calm as he could because at this point, his ankle kept hurting even though it was healing.

"I'll show you when we get to the tower, okay. Just rest for now."

"Okay." With about 1 minute left in the healing process, Ulrich turned to Aelita and asked, "Where in the fucking world is odd and Yumi?"

"I've got no idea Ulrich." She replied. "But," she said a little sharper; "they better have a good reason for ditching us like this."

"Exactly!"

"Your ankle should be completely healed by now, Ulrich." Jeremie stated. "We better get on with the mission now. Even though I've got no clue what X.A.N.A has up his sleeve right now, ya know?"

"Yeah, we know. Alright, let's go." Ulrich said standing on both legs. "It worked very good Jeremie, keep that program somewhere safe man, k."

"Got ya, will do. I'll keep calling them for ya."

"K… thanks Jeremie." They both said at the same time.

"No problem. Talk to ya'll latter."

After 10 minutes of traveling, and battling, they came across the tower. "Finally… we're here." They said out of breath.

"Let's go." Aelita said nodding her head towards the tower.

"You sure I'm allowed to go in?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." She replied. "Just take my hand and we'll go in together, k?"

"Alright." He said as she held her hand out for him to grab. He hesitantly put his hand in hers, and took a deep breath. As she stepped into the tower, he wasn't far behind her. Before he had the chance to step in, **WHOOSH!** He was pulled in and almost smacked into the back of her.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you about the way you'd probably be pulled in." Aelita said turning around in time to catch him.

"Yeah, ya think!" He said sarcastically. "Oh well, nothing to worry about anymore." He said looking around the lit tower. "So what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Just turn around and close your eyes, and don't open them till I tell you, alright?"

"K, I will." Ulrich replied and he obeyed, wondering what she was so eager to show him and why he had to close his eyes. He started to get board of standing, so he sat down. About 2 minutes after he sat down she said; "Okay, I'm ready. You may stand up and open your eyes."

He stood up and turned. When he opened his eyes, he was speechless. For what he saw wasn't only Aelita, but parts of Aelita that were always hidden. He saw every part of Aelita, her succulent breasts, her slim body figure without her clothes on, and her neatly shaven vagina. In shorter terms, she was pretty in every single way you could think of, even gorges. He finally found words after starring at her for about 1 minute, just starring at her up and down. He asked "Why… why do you want to show me this?"

"Because," she started to say; "I've loved you ever since I first saw you. So I thought… I would show you and see if you liked what you saw. Do you like what you see?" She asked.

"Hmmm, well…" he said then gulped; then he finished his sentence with, "yes. Yes I'm overwhelmed with this. I just got a question that's going though my head right know which is; why are you showing me this and not Jeremie?"

"Well I've already showed him, actually." She said in a melodramatic tone. "I just wanted to see how other people act when they've been shown something like this, that's all. I was running my own experiment with the group and seeing what their way's are when they fornicate." Ulrich had a blank stare as she said this. "Might I be able to see your body, if it's not too much of a hassle for you?"

He shook off his blank stare and replied; "Uh… yeah, sure. Just close your eyes and I'll let you know when I'm ready for you, k?"

"Okay." She said in a happy tone as she closed her eyes. When she sat down, she was wondering what he might look like.

After two minutes of sitting down and wondering how Ulrich would look, he said; "Okay. I'm ready, Aelita."

She stood up and opened her eyes. "Wow!" She exclaimed. What she imagined him like wasn't even close to what he looked like. She thought it would be somewhat smaller then it was. Fact is; she didn't know what to think because she's never seen another male naked except for Jeremie. She was getting excited because this was the second time she's seen a male naked (since materialization) and the second time she's fornicated (since materialization). For more of the truth, Jeremie and Ulrich were pretty much the same size. "Might I be able to get pleasure from you with it, and I'll return the favor?" She asked after looking at his body for about 30 seconds.

"Sure, I don't care." He replied. His heartbeat hastened as they walked towards each other. The amount of blood flowing through his body gave him an erection. Once they met in the middle before the middle of X.A.N.A's sign, she knelt down in front of him. She put her lips around the head of his dick and he moaned in pleasure. She started moving her head along his dick, inching her way until it was covered in her saliva. She then started picking up the speed. After she did this for 20 seconds, she stopped and finished him off with her hands. "Ae-li-ta, I'm… I'm… Cumming!" He exclaimed and as soon as he said that, Aelita got Ulrich's cum all over her chest

By this time, Ulrich's heart was beating fast and he was breathing rapidly. Aelita took her hands from his dick, stood up, put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Before they knew it, they were kissing on the ground. They changed positions, and in doing so; Aelita accidentally touched the middle of the sign. Just as Ulrich slid his dick into her vagina, they came off the ground and Aelita moaned in pleasure. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her waist. When they landed, they walked to the center. Aelita then moved his hands onto her succulent breasts and she bent back into position.


	5. Chapter being worked on, forgive me

Relations Twisted by Deep Love

This story Is now being worked on and will soon be back up. iI need to look through each chapter again and find mistakes or extend to an extent. Sorry for having to do this but i've been gone for some time so i have to do this. hope you understand.


End file.
